


Danny Miller needs help from Ryan Hawley with his homophobia

by polarisgalaxy



Category: Emmerdale, Real Person Fiction, gay male couple, robron
Genre: Emmerdale - Freeform, M/M, Soap Opera, same sex kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarisgalaxy/pseuds/polarisgalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Miller is nervous about starting the gay sex scenes again on Emmerdale. Danny is a homophobe who is gay for pay he only cares about money and fame. Danny only returned to the show for the cash. However, Ryan Hawley notices that Danny is nervous about kissing him again and he tries to calm his nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Miller needs help from Ryan Hawley with his homophobia

“Do we have to do this Ryan?” Danny inquires as he looks at the Emmerdale script he is trembling and worried it involves a gay sex scene. Danny only returned to Emmerdale for the money the show is paying him 150,000 pounds which is an obscene amount of money for a young actor. Danny tried his luck back in 2012 to see if he could have a career outside of Emmerdale. He got a few bit parts in a BBC miniseries and a small role on the ITV drama Scott and Bailey but no Hollywood stardom. Danny’s ego came crashing down in the spring of 2014 when he realized he needed a job he was running out of money. Fortunately for Danny, his agent called telling him that Emmerdale wanted Danny back and he returned in June 2014. For the past year and a half, Danny was pleased with the work Emmerdale gave him. Danny only fear was kissing another man again. He didn't like it, he was uncomfortable with the gay kissing. Danny also realized he was having strange feelings for his co star Ryan Hawley. Ryan was so different from the other young male cast members he was serious, determined, no bullshit, he takes acting very seriously. In a way, Danny admired and looked up to Ryan. Danny even admitted in an interview that he knows people think he is sexually attracted to Ryan. “Oh come on Danny, we need to rehearse the sex scene in the bed. The director said we can work together to make this work. All the Robron fans want to see passion between our characters”. Ryan explained as he sat on the bed. “Ryan, okay I admit it, I don’t want people to think I am a faggot in real life”. Danny blurted out as his face turned red. Danny turned away from Ryan on the bed he felt ashamed. “Danny that is really disappointing that you are still so homophobic I thought you were better than that. We already had seventeen gay kisses, but I admit when I look at the Youtube videos and comments I can tell you are NOT giving 100%”. Ryan explained. “Look Ryan, I am going to be honest with you I am gay for pay. I only came back to Emmerdale for the 150,000 pound cheque. I don’t give a shit about the gay community. I care about money and fame and that is it”. Danny said as he reached into his blue jeans grabbed a light and started to smoke a cigarette. “You know Danny, you are a fraud! You do realize that. You are also unprofessional, when you take on a gay role, as an actor you got to make the audience believe you are gay”. Ryan said with conviction in his voice as he walked over to Danny and looked directly at him. “Ryan, I am afraid, I might actually be…” Danny voice trailed off as he started to cry and he hugged Ryan. “I know Danny, you have feelings for me, I am not an idiot, but that is no shame. Plenty of actors on Emmerdale have slept together or had affairs. But having a crush on a co star is no biggie” Ryan sighed as he held Danny tight in his arms. “Okay, I guess you are right now let’s rehearse this scene” Danny said as he collected his feelings and looked at the script. In the script, both Ryan and Danny had to be shirtless to let the audience know they just had sex. So Ryan and Danny took their shirts off and got on the bed. Danny kissed Ryan’s left nipple just like the script said and Ryan moaned. Unfortunately, for Ryan, Danny could see his erection rising in his brown jeans. Danny tried to ignore that Ryan was turned on so he gently kissed Ryan on the lips just like the script said. However, both men opened their mouths and let their tongues enter each other mouths. Now, Danny was getting hard his eight inch British cock was like a volcano and it was about to explode. Danny had precum on the tip of his cock he was so excited but tried to not let it know. Next, Ryan pulled Danny on top of him as they began to grind each other moaning and groaning louder and louder. The kissing became more intense and more passionate. Danny and Ryan cocks are hard as steel as they rub against each other. Sweat pours down their bodies as they switch positions. Now, Danny is on top of Ryan and he grinds into his friend hard. At the door, was the new producer of Emmerdale, Iain McLeod, he was about to enter the room when he looked through the glass and noticed Danny and Ryan rolling around with each other on the bed. Iain giggles to himself as he sees Ryan and Danny kissing passionately on the bed. Iain thought about opening the door but then smiled and went back to his office.


End file.
